Why Me!
by MusicIslifelove
Summary: There is over a billion people on this place we call earth, and only one person out of them is your other half. What happens when you find out that one person is your best friend from forever? What happens when you find out to late? Rated M for later chapters and swearing.


This is my first story and I would love to know what you think! Even if you hate it. I'm thinking about deleting it. I would also love any tips you have on my writing and/or spelling.

I still remember that day in second grade when i met Edward Cullen, James was picking on me like always, telling me that i was ugly, and stupid when the shy boy in the corner that never talked to anyone told him he was wrong, that I was the most beautiful and smart person he had ever known. And to this day at the age of 26 Edward Cullen is still my best friend. We have been though thick and thin we have had our share of fights but we have always gotten over them. When we were in high school he told me that he loved me, and had always loved me ever since that day in second grade I told him that we were only best friends and that was all that i saw him as. I never knew till now that those words were the biggest lies i ever told in my life.

"Bella! Bella!" My current boyfriend Jake yelled at me. We had been dating for about a year now, and he had moved in with me about three months ago, I had suspicions that he was now cheating on me. It sounds horrible because I was kinda hoping he was, I mean no girl wants to be cheated on but that would give me a reason to break up with him, we havent had any sparks and I felt that the relationship was boring.

"Hmm, What?"

"I've been trying to talk to you for over five minutes, What the hell were you thinking about?" Oh, i didnt even hear him come in. Shit!

"You have? Sorry, i was just spacing out. What's up?"

"I was just telling you that I was going to hang out with Paul" Paul was his best friend from high school.

"Really? I thought it was his and Rachels Annivisery today because its the fouth of April?" Aha! Caught him!

"Thats right, stupid Paul" I heard him mumble under his breath. "I meant to say Seth"

"Oh alright let me call Brittney and she if she wants to hang out" Brittney was Seth's Fiance.

"Don't!" He yelled as i picked up the phone. "Um she went to visit her mom this weekend"

"She did I didnt hear that.."

"Yep so im going to go hang out with him, dont wait up" He called as he walked out the door.

I picked up the phone and called Alice, Edwards little sister she was about two years younger then Edward and a year younger then me.

"Hello?"

"Hey alice you will never guess what happend" So i told her what went down.

"Ooh, we finally caught him... Do you want me to ask Jasper to track his phone? Jasper was her Boyfriend and my older brother, he was also the lead police chef in Forks, he took over after my dad died.

"Nah, Im pretty sure we can find him in this small town. " I laughed.

"Okay I will be over in five and we will catch him red handed start operation catch the Jerk, Big Buttface, Cheater, Liar, ug-"

"Alice!" I cut her off she could just go on and on about him and his flaws.

"Oh sorry..."

"Wait, did you say five minutes? Alice that means that you are already on your way here." I wondered her car had broken down the previous week and she hadnt had time to get it fixed.

"Yep! Edward and Tanya are dropping me off on the way to there date." Crap, I hated Tayna she always thought that I wanted Edward, so she always tried to break up Edward and my friendship. Plus she was a bitch to all of us, and we all thought that she was just using Edward for his money.

"UHH! Alice you know I cant stand her!"

"I know but Edward offered and i couldnt resist not seeing you"

"Fine. I will see you soon. Bye"

"Bye!"

I quickly looked around my appartment for any mess or flaws, so Tanya couldnt say anthing.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Knocked Alice it was our little joke, from the big bang theory!

I opened the door and to my shock i was suddenly picked up in a hug!

"Bella? Are you alright? I told you I never liked that Jake-"

"Edward! Edward" I tried to interupt him.

"-I mean you have been dating almost a year."

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

"What? Oh I was rambling wasnt I? Sorry..." He pouted, he knew that always worked on me.

"Oh fine i forgive you" He smiled like I told him the most amazing thing in the world. God I loved his smile, even his smirk was panty melting. And his-

"Eddy! We need to go" Screeched his girlfriend, God I hated her.

"Alright I guess we need to go, later" he said as he left.

"oh Isabella can you take Alice home, i plan on not letting Edward leave my apartmet tonight" Sneered Tanya.

"Oh sure, whatever" I said not giving her the satisfation of bothering me. She finally left.

"Okay lets go be stalkers! Muahahaha!" God I loved Alice.

"Okay come on" And we left.


End file.
